poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum Meets Tarzan
Ash Ketchum Meets Tarzan is another upcoming Pokémon crossover film by Daniel Esposito. It appeared on Google Drive on April 30, 2015. Plot In the 19th century, an English couple and their infant son, along with Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket and Zazu escape a burning ship, ending up on land near uncharted rainforests off the coast of Africa. The English couple craft themselves a treehouse from their ship's wreckage, but are subsequently killed by Sabor, a rogue leopardess, leaving Ash and his friends to care for the infant. Kala, a female gorilla who recently lost her own child to Sabor, hears the cries of the orphaned human infant and finds him, along with Ash and the others in the ruined treehouse. Though she is attacked by Sabor, Kala, the baby and our heroes manage to escape. Kala takes the baby and her new friends back to the gorilla troop to raise the infant as her own, an act of which her mate, Kerchak, disapproves. Kala raises the human child, naming him Tarzan. Ash is suddenly reminded of Delia Ketchum, his own mother. Though he befriends other gorillas in the troop and other animals, including Ash and his friends, a young female gorilla Terk and a paranoid male elephant Tantor, Tarzan finds himself unable to keep up with them, so he takes great efforts to improve himself. As a young man, Tarzan is able to kill Sabor with his crude spear and protect the troop, gaining Kerchak's reluctant respect. The gorilla troop's peaceful life is interrupted by the arrival of a team of human explorers from England, consisting of Professor Porter, his daughter Jane, and their hunter-guide Clayton. Jane is accidentally separated from the group and chased by a pack of baboons. Tarzan, along with Ash and Pikachu save her from the baboons. Tarzan recognizes that she is the same as he is: a human. Jane leads Tarzan, Ash and Pikachu back to the explorers' camp, where both Porter and Clayton take great interest in them and their friends — the former in terms of scientific progress while the latter hoping to have Tarzan lead him to the gorillas so that he can capture them and return with them to England. Despite Kerchak's warnings to be wary of the humans, Tarzan, Ash and the others continue to return to the camp and be taught by Porter, Clayton, and Jane to speak English and learn of the human world, and he and Jane begin to fall in love. Misty can see this one day when Tarzan brings Jane a bunch a flowers. And Zazu explains that one day Ash and Misty could do the same thing, much to their annoyance. However, they are having a hard time convincing Tarzan to lead them to the gorillas, due to Tarzan's fear for their safety from the threat of Kerchak. Even Zazu fears this. When the explorers' boat returns to retrieve them, Clayton makes Tarzan and Ash believe that Jane will stay with him forever if he reveals the gorillas. Ash agrees and they lead the party to the nesting grounds, while Terk and Tantor lure Kerchak away to avoid having him attack the humans. Porter and Jane are excited to mingle with the gorillas, but Kerchak returns and threatens to kill them. Tarzan is forced to hold Kerchak at bay while the humans escape, and decides to leave the troop himself, now humiliated by his actions. Kala, Ash and his friends take Tarzan to the treehouse she found him in, and show him his true past Kala tells him that she wants him to be happy whatever he decided. So Tarzan decides to go to London with Jane. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi also go with him, leaving the vultures, Jiminy and Zazu to keep Kala company. When Tarzan, Ash and his friends return to the ship with Jane and Porter, they are ambushed by Clayton and Team Rocket, who had been secretly working for Clayton the whole time. Tarzan, Ash and the others are detained in the brig. Luckily Zazu spots what is happening and flies back to tell his friends. Tarzan, Ash and his friends are freed and they all race back to the gorillas' homeground. Ash, Misty and Brock use their Pokémon to blast Team Rocko off once again. Clayton mortally wounds Kerchak and then engages Tarzan in a fierce battle across the vine-covered trees. Although Tarzan spares his life, Clayton is finally killed when he falls with a vine around his neck, hanging him. Kerchak, in his dying breath, finally accepts Tarzan as his own and names him as leader of the gorilla troop. The rest of the gorillas are freed after scaring away the rest of Clayton's men. The next day, as Porter and Jane prepare to leave on the ship, Tarzan reveals that he now plans to stay with the gorilla troop. As the ship leaves shore, Porter encourages his daughter to stay with the man she loves, and Jane jumps overboard to return to shore; Porter shortly follows her. The Porters reunite with Tarzan and his family and embark on their new life together. Ash and his friends watch with happiness. Trivia *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Like DisneyJSam's film, Winnie the Pooh Meets Tarzan, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Pokèmon movies 1, 2, 3, and 5, Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns, Mickey's Christmas Carol, and The Lion King films and PAL bits from Pokèmon 4Ever, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, and Pinocchio, and Fun and Fancy Free. *This film marks the last time Daniel Esposito has used the PAL versions of Pokemon 4Ever, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, and Fun and Fancy Free, as he will start using the NTSC versions of those films (especially their Blu-ray counterparts) for all of his next projects from the remake version of Winnie the Pooh's World of Color onwards. On the Other Hand, PrinceJosh1992 aka TheAngryPepe has still used the PAL version of The Jungle Book in Sora's Adventure projects since Sora's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Both Pokèmon: The First Movie, and Tarzan were released in 1999. *''Tarzan'' was released on home video in 2000, the same year Pokèmon The Movie 2000 was released in theaters in the US and Fun and Fancy Free was first released on DVD. *This is the first time the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket and Zazu have faced Team Rocket. They face Team Rocket again in Littlefoot Says We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story and Littlefoot's Search for The Black Cauldron. *Ash Ketchum and his friends, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu will see Terk and Tantor again in Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion. *Much to Ash and Misty's annoyance, Zazu can see a relationship between the two. *As he watches Kala caring for baby Tarzan, Ash is reminded of his own mother, Delia Ketchum. *This film marks the first time some members of The 100 Acre Avatar League have ever guest starred in a spin-off film made by Daniel Esposito. Links *Part 1: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2vUrFXpUzlQTUttMnF6bTQ/edit *Part 2: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2vUrFXpQ2IteUgtOTZuX00/edit *Part 3: https://www.dropbox.com/s/7nyfs7socjy4woc/Ash%20Ketchum%20meets%20Tarzan%20Part%203.wmv?dl=0 *Part 4: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2vUrFXpMEE1M2FvSWVZUU0/edit *Part 5: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2vUrFXpaXg5UkxpWHFSNEk/edit *Part 6: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2vUrFXpX25wY3hpWkdfRDQ/edit *Part 7: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2vUrFXpeFQ5eXB1ZnNvbjA/edit *Credits: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2vUrFXpVzVCZFdqUjhwdnc/edit Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Pokémon/Disney Crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films set in Africa